


The Downfall of the Evil Lord

by Citytail, living_legacy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst probably, M/M, Medication, general cuteness, hypotension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citytail/pseuds/Citytail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_legacy/pseuds/living_legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypotensive Evil Lord and Club Cool Type, Kyoya finds himself in times of trouble when his Blood Pressure condition suddenly takes control of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faint

**Author's Note:**

> All work is written as a collaborative effort with author Living_Legacy. All work is edited by me.

The Host Club is now open for business!  
  
As per usual, the Hypotensive Lord sat off to the side during Host Club Business hours when he was not needed or requested by any guests. It had been a slow day, which was usual in the middle of the week. The raven haired teen was using this time to check on some emails, his fingers clacking away on the keys. The tapping was muffled but still heard over the soft violin music playing in the well accousticed room.  
  
“Haruhi’s gotten three requests in the last hour.” Tamaki’s voice sudden interrupted Kyoya’s concentration. “She’s pretty popular.” The blonde added. He stood near his best friend in a perfectly proper stance. Both of the boys’ eyes met.  
  
“Does it bother you?” Kyoya questioned the blonde. With his index finger he pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose, briefly shutting his eyes as he did so, then his gray-brown eyes looked up at Tamaki again.  
  
“No!” Tamaki lied defensively, all too quickly. “What should it matter to me? It’s not like she likes girls… right?” The teen blushed only one shade darker, but Kyoya noticed.  
  
“And if she does, what does it matter?” There was a hint of amusement in Kyoya’s tone that Tamaki seemed to notice. Normally The Shadow King would have enjoyed pestering Tamaki without having to force it on himself; but in the past hour Kyoya had started to feel under the weather.

“I suppose it wouldn’t…. but I have to approve first!”  
  
“If you say so.” Kyoya replied with a tired sigh. He turned back to his computer to finish what he had been working on.

“Do we have everything ready for the event this week?” Tamaki gladly changed the subject. He was looking out at the activity in the room as he spoke. Honey’s voice could be heard across the room, talking to some of his adoring fangirls.  
  
“Just about.” Kyoya was thankful for the subject change. “We still need to complete the outfit arrangements, but I’m sure you have something in mind already. You always do.”  
  
“You bet I do!” Tamaki said, his happy voice projecting across the room. The Frenchman happily began to explain his ideas, but as Tamaki went on Kyoya only started feeling worse physically. He was distracted from whatever Tamaki was saying. Kyoya decided it was Tamaki’s quick speaking that was causing him upset, so he interrupted the blonde.  
  
“Why don’t you go flatter those girls over there?” His raven head titled in the direction of two girls on one of the couches. Their eyes were on Tamaki. “They’ve been watching you for a while.”  
  
“Hmm!” The blonde said, a hand to his chin in thought. “I suppose I should go on my Kingly duties and make sure these ladies have a good time here.” He mused, raising that same hand in the hair, index finger pointed with purpose. Tamaki marched away. He passed Honey, who was now laying across the laps of the two girls who were still fawning over him. Mori was shadowing over them, watching with interest and a faint smile.

Nearly 10 minutes passed since Tamaki had walked away and Kyoya was feeling no better. He decided it was best if he went to the nearest bathroom to splash cold water on his face. In his mind he was certain it would help the clammy feeling that was suddenly washing over him.  
  
Kyoya stood. The next thing he knew he was on the floor.  
  
The “thunk” that was made when his head connected with the floor practically echoed in the room. Kyoya had not heard both Honey and Haruhi call out his name in near unison. The two had gotten to his side first. Haruhi placed a cautious hand to Kyoya’s shoulder as an attempt to wake him.  
  
By the time Kyoya’s eyes fluttered open Mori was also looming over the younger Teenager. Hikaru was pulling his brother towards the seen by the arm to see what the commotion was. Several girls wearing large worried expressions followed the two. Their whispers and movement was all a blur to Kyoya for the moment.  
  
The brown eyed teen’s vision was fading in and out. “Kyoya? Are you okay?” Someone asked meekly. _Could it be Honey?_ The 2 nd year student was trying to get his thoughts together when suddenly he felt small hands trying to help him up. His thought process fell to the side again. _Yes, Honey_. Gears in Kyoya’s brain smoked as they tried to restart again.  
  
“You were just fine a minute ago. What happened?” Tamaki’s voice wiggled its way into Kyoya’s mind. Jumbled mumbling came from Kyoya’s throat in response. The Twins who stood watching glanced at each other with worry.  
  
Now in a sitting position thanks to Honey and Haruhi, Kyoya rubbed a hand over his face to try and wake from his haze. It was only then did he realize his glasses were missing, thus causing his issue with his vision.  
  
“I’m… fine.” He managed to say as he felt the immediate area to find his glasses.   
  
Tamaki had already picked up the glasses though. “Here..” He said softly as he placed the glasses in Kyoya’s hand. Kyoya quickly put them on, blinking a few times and looking around at everyone staring at him. His cheeks and ears flushed a shade of red with embarrassment.  
  
“But you fainted.” Honey was the first to speak. “We couldn’t wake you up.” Fear and concern could be read in the elder students large brown eyes.  
  
“What do you mean I-“ Kyoya cut himself off and took a slow breath. It had been a few months since this sort of thing happened. It had been his every intention to keep this away from any guests knowing of his condition. With only a glance to Tamaki he told the blonde to end the Club’s Business hours early for the day.   
  
Understanding the look, Tamaki turned away towards the guests. "I do apologize ladies, but we must end Club hours early today. We will make it up to you tomorrow, you have my word on that." He said to the girls, folding his hands neatly in front of himself.  
  
“You were out for nearly a whole minute.” Haruhi explained in a quiet voice as Tamaki herded the worried guests out of the Music Room.  
  
Mori hooked his hands under Kyoya’s underarms to help him stand, but feeling how limp Kyo-Chan was with his absence of energy he thought it would be best to bring him to the nearest couch. There he placed Kyoya into a sitting position. The shadowed teen leaned back, settling in.  
  
“We should bring you to the Infirmary.” Honey suggested.

Kaoru was the first of the twins to speak up. “Have you eaten today?”  
  
“Yeah, because those crackers don’t really count.” Hikaru added. Kyoya had been lightly snacking for the later part of the day, not really binging on treats like the rest of the Club had.  
  
Kyoya’s head was throbbing, either from his blood pressure or the fact he nearly broke his skull open on the floor. He rubbed it carefully, wincing. “I’m fine. I don’t need to go to the infirmary.” He finally said. The teen was completely drained, and though his speech sounded fine to him, the others only whimpered their worry as they heard him slur. He didn’t notice the Twins communicate with a quick glance yet again.  
  
Honey’s stuffed rabbit was suddenly in Kyoya’s direct line of sight. “A nap then? Do you need Usa-chan?” The little blonde offered the stuffed animal to his friend. Kyoya politely rejected the rabbit offering.  
  
“You do sound pretty tired.” Tamaki said. He sounded worried. “Maybe you should lay down or eat.”  
  
Kyoya wasn’t aware he was in a bad mood until too late. At Tamaki’s suggestion The Shadow King shot a glare at Tamaki that could break glass. Only the blonde could see his greyish eyes flash annoyance at him, the rest of the Club seeing only light flash across Kyoya’s lenses. However, it still seemed to send a shiver through at least half of the Club members.

“I don’t need to eat anything.” He said to his friend in a harsh tone.  
  
“You need to sleep then.” Tamaki responded. He was apparently immune to the glare from his best friend. “We ended Club early for the day so lay down.” He instructed. “We will all go do something quiet while you rest.” As he spoke he turned towards each individual member, giving them a pointed look. He was indicating for them all to go find something else to do.  
  
The Dark Lord scratched his forehead in thought. “I have work to do.” He pointed out. “And I don’t do naps very well. It’s really just not my thing. No offense to Honey.” He added. It was then he thought it was safe to stand, but the moment he was half way up the world tilted to the left in his vision. He sat back down quickly to prevent any more accidents.

Honey appeared not to have even heard Kyoya as he climbed up Mori’s back and clung to his shoulders. The Samurai gave a thoughtful grunt in response to Kyoya and Haruhi stepped forward to speak. “Then the Infirmary is your last option Kyoya-Senpai. If you want we can get a nurse to come here.”  
  
Kaoru spoke up as well. “I agree with Haruhi.”

“Yeah.” Hikaru followed up.  
  
Kyoya let out an irritated huff as he settled back against the couch. It was rather comfortable… “Do what you must then.” He said, leaving it up to his friends to decide his fate. He did however give a sidelong glance to Tamaki, curious of the way the blonde was really handling this situation.

The Prince already had a blanket in his hands when Kyoya looked at him. “Here. Sleep.” He said softly. “We will make sure you get home at a reasonable time.”

 The black-haired teen gave Tamaki another quick glare, though it wasn’t very effective. Kyoya stiffly took the blanket from his friends extended hands. He didn’t quite settle down until everyone had parted ways and was no longer staring at Kyoya like an animal. Tamaki had been the one to shoo them away like little chickens.  
  
Kyoya lay there a few minutes in silence, drearily watching his friends entertain themselves quietly. No matter what they all were doing Kyoya was always happy to be in their presence. Soon his eyelids drooped and he fell into a heavy slumber.  
  
The rest of the day passed fine for everyone else, Kyoya still passed out. When the day was over and it was nearly an hour passed when Kyoya would normally go home Tamaki braved the unthinkable. He stepped over to the sleeping beast and shook his shoulder lightly to wake him.  
  
Kyoya’s eyes shot open the second he was touched, and his eyes shot to whoever was waking him with an icey glare. He was going to murder them. The look caused Tamaki to flinch away just for a second. He caught his nerves after a few seconds and leaned in to his friend again. “It’s.. “ He started. “School’s over. Time to go home, Kyoya. Are you feeling better?”  
  
The kindness of Tamaki’s tone calmed Kyoya just a bit. He closed his dark eyes and took a moment to relax. It was 10 seconds before he opened his eyes again. He even looked calmer. This made Tamaki visibly relax as well. “I am better.. yes.” He responded. Kyoya did not move thought. As usual with his condition it was very difficult to wake up from sleep, so he needed a few minutes to wake his body up so it could move correctly. He tried to wait for his energy patiently.  
  
“I’m going to walk with you today to make sure you get home safe.” Tamaki said proudly, raising his head just a bit.  
  
“Or you can call us a ride.” Kyoya grumbled to him, irritable. This did not bother the blonde at all.  
  
“I want to make sure you don’t faint again…” Tamaki said, looking directly at Kyoya to make sure he understood the importance. “Walking is better anyway, it will wake you up. Besides, you don’t live _that_ far away.”

 All Kyoya had the energy to say at this point was a quiet hum in response. It was some minutes later when he stirred and pushed the blanket away from himself. He pulled himself into a sitting position. First he fixed his ruffled jacket and then with one hand he fixed his glassed he had apparently slept with, and the other hand straightening out his hair.

Kyoya took advantage of that moment to also look around the empty room. He was surprised to find it really was the end of the day, and outside the window the shadows were long from the trees and clock tower.  Frown showed on his face as he wondered in any guests had come buy and saw him sleeping on the couch like a frump rather than a real Host.  
  
Tamaki was pretty patient with his friend and stayed nearby. He watched closely and was nearby as Kyoya stood to make sure he was okay. “No one came in.” He explained, practically reading his best friend’s mind. “We put a closed sign up.” Kyoya didn’t mind Tamaki’s hand resting lightly on his elbow to stabilize him. The blonde continued to speak. “We ended early today remember? And I made sure no one bothered you.”  
  
“That’s awfully rude to the guests.” Kyoya pointed out. He really did feel bad about being the reason they had to end Club so abruptly. After brief tense eye contact with the blonde he looked away. Kyoya stood in place a few more seconds before actually stepping forward. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t dizzy. He was confident again that he felt fine. Now his only problem was to make sure his parents and siblings never found out about what happened today to avoid any conflict at home. Everything should go smoothly for another few months, or hopefully even longer.

The Lord gave a sidelong glance to his King. “I expect you to inform me on what I missed in my last few classes on our walk home.” He said in an even voice. The raven haired boy grabbed his laptop bag and swung it on, over shoulder style. _Hopefully Tamaki is right and walking will help get rid of this fatigue._

“Would you rather have had everyone make noise?” Tamaki asked. “It was all I could do to keep Hikaru and Kaoru from drawing on your face.” A light smile grew on Tamaki’s lips as he spoke.

Tamaki walked alongside Kyoya when he didn’t get a response from him. “The teachers already send assignments to your email. And the class note takers have already made copies for me to give you.” Tamaki practically boasted. He was proud he got everything he could to help Kyoya not fall behind in his classes.  
  
“Hmm!” He hummed optimistically. He was pleasantly surprised with Tamaki. He hadn’t actually expected so much from him.

Kyoya didn’t say much as the two of them walked towards Kyoya’s home. About a block away from his house Kyoya started to feel clammy again. He swallowed hard, worried, but kept his mouth shut about it. He’d gotten through this feeling before in the past, so he was sure he could get through it again. Once he was home he knew he’d be able to lay down and feel better without fainting again. _Besides, Tamaki has his own studying to do. I shouldn’t burden him_ , Kyoya thought.

“Thank you, Tamaki.” Kyoya said once his front door was in sight.

Tamaki gave a toothy smile and rubbing his yellow head almost shyly. The two walked right up to the front door. “Are you sure you’re fine?’ He was suddenly concerned again. “I’m not asking as Club King. I’m asking as your friend.”  
  
_As if I need to be reminded._ “Yes, I’m fine Tamaki.” Kyoya answered in a rare amused tone.  He leaned back against the doorframe for support, trying to look casual. He was hoping Tamaki would turn and leave now.  
  
“Well, okay… but if it happens again you’re going to the infirmary.” Tamaki ordered.  
  
“Yes, I know Tamaki.” Kyoya was clearly getting impatient.

“Okay.” Tamaki took the hint in his friend’s impatience. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He took a single step backward.  
  
“Yes, goodbye.” Kyoya watched him, expecting him to leave now.  
  
When Tamaki finally turned and left Kyoya went inside. The first thing he did was head to his bedroom and shut the door. Laying down on the bed and pulled a pillow under his feet to elevate them. He closed his eyes, resting one arm across his forehead.   
  
Hours later Kyoya’s eyes shot open at the feeling of his phone vibrating on his bed beside him. His eyes reflected the blue tint of light in the dark room. The sun had almost completely gone down and he hadn’t turned any lights on. After a minute he finally had the strength to move his arm and grabbed the phone.   
  
He squinted as he looked at the text from Tamaki. “Everything okay? J “ The text was complete with an emoji, as per usual with the blonde.   
  
Kyoya’s thumb clicked on the keys quickly, texting the word and watching as it switched to Japanese letters once complete. “Yes.” Was all he typed. There was no response after that, so he assumed Tamaki was satisfied.  
  
He finally gained the energy to sit up and pull his laptop from his bag. He had to get to work on preparing things for the Club tomorrow. Everything had to be perfect now to make up for the day.  
  
The following morning Kyoya looked and felt a lot better, but according to everyone else he still didn’t look as healthy as the morning before. He still needed a few days to really recover, and Kyoya knew that, but denied it.  
  
When Kyoya entered the Club room he was greeted by a very excited Honey jumping up and down on the nearest couch. The little blonde had lost control of his joy when he saw his friend. “You’re okay! I thought for sure you would be too sick to come in today!”  
  
“Thanks for your confidence in my health.” Kyoya mused to the elder student. He sat down in his usual spot at the small round table. He was pleased to see the fresh single yellow rose that sat in the center of it in a glass vase. All the tables had one. The Twins had done their job and got the flowers needed for the days Open Hours.  
  
Kyoya glanced at his watch before opening his laptop. They all had 30 minutes before they needed to be in homeroom.

Mori was quick to be at Honey’s side to keep the Lolita in line. “Behave yourself, Mitsukuni.” He said, resting a gentle hand on the blonde’s head.  
  
It was then that Tamaki came in, a trey of coffees were in his hands. He placed them on one of the tables, steam coming from each one of the little mugs. There was a cup of coffee for everyone in the room, except for Honey, in which case there was a cup of grey tea instead.   
  
Tamaki concentrated on his cup for a moment, taking it from the trey and sipping it carefully. He then sat with it at the same small table as Kyoya. “It’s good to see you up and moving.” Tamaki told him.  
  
“I was just saying that I didn’t think he would be feeling better so quickly after fainting like that.” Honey pouted. His expression changed to joy again though once he picked up his cup and took it to the couch with him.   
  
Kyoya glanced at both the blondes, then every other club member as they each took their cups in turn. He returned a smile Haruhi gave him. “Thank you all for caring.” He addressed the Club. “But I don’t need it.” He finished. He ignored the surprised looks as he grabbed the last cup for himself and settled down again. He didn’t remember the last time he drank anything, but coffee was a good fuel for his thirst that usually lasted most of the day if he needed it to.

When his cup was empty and half his emails replied to, he stood and swung his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you all after first hour.” He said, saying his goodbyes in turn and leaving quietly.  
  
Some of the teens however watching him go with a glance of worry. Tamaki was not one of them. He didn’t seem to notice Kyoya’s health, too busy being happy he was up and alive at all.

Kaoru had wanted to question Kyoya about how he felt before had fainted, but he lost the chance. Perhaps another time.  
  
Post Host Club Business Hours  
  
Kyoya was on his knees in the back storage room of Music Room #3. He sat back on his heels after shutting the cupboard door, having been putting the last of the tea sets away for the day. Mori wasn’t far away a bit further back in the room. He was doing the heavy lifting for Kyoya, putting boxes away on the tops of the cupboard shelves. The only sound in the room was just the sound of the boxes sliding into place against the wood.  
  
But still, Kyoya had a headache. It had started just before Club Business Hours. The Shadow King had ignored it though, putting the guests’ happiness before his own. It was only nature of a True Host of course, as Tamaki would say. Despite the pain though, Kyoya felt he did have a good time.

Tamaki’s voice broke the silence, echoing into the room through the door. Kyoya could hear his polite voice directing the Twins, telling them where to put items that they needed for the next day’s event. It was Friday, so it was the most important one of the week. If Kyoya listened hard enough, he could hear Honey’s light snoring from his small curtained couch nearby.  
  
The sound of footsteps came and Kyoya listened. He heard Haruhi speak up, her masculine female voice giving a smile to the corner of his mouth. “Senpai, I can’t reach the shelf these go o- oh, okay.” Mori had walked passed Kyoya and went out to take the box from Haruhi’s arms. Kyoya couldn’t see, but he guessed Haruhi must have blushed by the way she thanked him. Mori responded with his usual hum, passing into the room again to put the box up high.  Kyoya side glanced at him.  
  
“Oh, you’re so tiny and adorable, Haruhi!” Tamaki’s voice came again, fawning over the female Host. “I’ll make sure you never have to put anything away above your reach.” Kyoya could hear the sound of ruffling. Tamaki must be man-handling Haruhi with love again.  
  
Haruhi responded with an exasperated sigh.

Kyoya finally stood, knees aching a little from being on the floor so long. It was only seconds until everything in his vision tilted and started to slowly spin. The boy went stiff as he tried to remain stable and upright.

Tamaki was in a position he could see through the door, and he looked over just in time to see the change of stance. “Kyoya? Do you need my help?”  
  
Kyoya didn’t reply. He feared if he spoke his world would go black, but it was too late either way. Everything faded quicker than anesthesia, and his head made a terrible thud when it hit the floor. He did not hear his friends call out his name.  
  
Tamaki was at Kyoya’s side instantly.  He turned with a serious expression to the others, who had also ran up. “Hikaru, Kaoru, get a nurse!” He ordered. “Haruhi, get some water. Mori, help me get Kyoya to a couch.” The Princely boy left Honey to remain resting for the moment.   
  
“Yes, Boss!” The Twins said in Unison. The two practically teleported out of the room to retrieve a nurse.  
  
Haruhi obediently ran off to get a glass of water for their fallen Member. Meanwhile Mori already had Kyoya in his arms and he and Tamaki gently placed him on one of the largest couches. Tamaki took the pillows and placed one under Kyoya’s head, the other under his feet for elevation.  
  
“Is something wrong with his health?” Mori asked, even his own voice sounding worried.  
  
“I don’t know.” Tamaki was ashamed to admit. “This is two in as many days. Have you seen him eat anything today? I know when a person is hungry they can pass out…”  
  
“He at lunch right beside me. But he did pass up the drink. He didn’t seem interested.” Mori seemed to be getting at something there.  
  
Tamaki put a hand to his chin in thought. “I didn’t see him drink anything all afternoon either.”  
  
“He must be dehydrated.” Haruhi cut in. She had caused Tamaki to jump in surprised with her sudden unheard return. She held a glass of water in one hand. Her light brown eyes watch Kyoya’s still form, not having woken yet. “You should probably make sure he’s not dead.” She added.  
  
“I can see him breathing.” Tamaki pointed out. The blonde politely took the glass from her hand and set it on the coffee table. “We will find out for certain if he is dehydrated once the nurse gets here.” He assured his friends and himself.  
  
Tamaki was about to turn and start pacing when he saw the Twins lead a nurse from the infirmary into the room. Everyone stood back patiently as the nurse set things up and started an IV in Kyoya’s arm after determining their suspicions were correct; Kyoya was dehydrated. The nurse kindly brushed black hair out of Kyoya’s eyes as they fluttered open tiredly.   
  
No one expected Kyoya to speak right away, and they were a little surprised when he only spoke the one name. “Tamaki.” _Was that always his first thought?_ Tamaki wondered.  
  
“I’m over here Kyoya.” Tamaki said in as soothing a voice he could. He assumed it was pretty good since he had so much practice. The blonde boy knelt down by his friend’s head.  
  
By now Honey was awake and standing next to Takashi. He held Usa-chan tightly to his chest. “I wouldn’t move.” He warned Kyoya upon his waking. “The nurse put a needle in your arm so you’d get fluids.”

The news of the needle didn’t sink in right away. Kyoya was glancing around at his friends, and ended on Tamaki. He focused his attention on him in order to regain his energy again and use the blonde’s face to measure how well his vision was. He went over what Honey had said, and when it finally did sink in his pupils grew two times their size and he shot up with a jerk. Needle?  
  
The nurse had tried to stop him when he saw it coming, but could only barely help. Kyoya winced as his arm pinched from the needle and he was forced to settle back down again and not move. He only felt slightly panicked and most of that was because there was a sharp object sticking into him.  
  
The nurse kindly explained to him the set up. “You’re just getting a small amount of fluids. Enough to last you until you get home.” She finished. “Once done here I’ll be calling your parents to notify them.”  
  
“Calm down Kyoya. You were only dehydrated.” Tamaki said, resting a hand on Kyoya’s shoulder. He was clearly doing his best to keep Kyoya calm, and this Kyoya was very thankful for. _My best friend._ Kyoya reminded himself.

“I agree with the nurse.” Honey said when the older teenager noticed Kyoya seemed a little regretful about his parents having to be notified. “Your parents need to know so your family doctor can fix you up.” He said in his usual positive and adorable way. Kyoya was only slightly annoyed by that. Mori beside him gave a nod and agreeing hum.

Haruhi added. “Your parents have the right to know at least.”   
  
Kyoya looked from her to Tamaki. He gave the Frenchman a needy expression he knew only someone who knew him as well as Tamaki did would understand. He clearly wanted toe blonde’s company on the way home.  
  
Tamaki understood with a feline like slow blink. He stood and looked to his friends confidently. “Go home everyone.” He ordered, but not harshly. He assured them all that he was going to stay with Kyoya until his parents came and got him. He wanted to come to Kyoya’s house with him but he wasn’t sure about how awkward it would be with Kyoya’s parents around.

Honey complained. “But we can’t leave Kyoya when he’s sick. Are you sure you don’t need us?” He gave large pleading eyes to Tamaki.  
  
“Yeah Boss. We can stay and help, it won’t be a problem.” Hikaru offered, glancing at his brother in turn, who nodded agreement. Kaoru wanted to stay too.  
  
“I’m not sick.” Kyoya croaked. He sounded irritated and everyone knew his usual bad mood after waking up was finally kicking in. Kyoya was prepared by the nurse and then the needle was removed from his arm. He gave a quick wince and grunt at the pinch, but grateful when the tiny blood spot was cleaned and a small bandaged was placed over it.

“I think Tamaki-Senpai means he wasn’t some alone time with Kyoya-Senpai.” Haruhi pointed out. She seemed to understand the situation.

“Yes, thank you. Please just go home everyone.” Tamaki urged. “I’m going to get Kyoya home after the nurse gets off the phone with Kyoya’s parents.”  
  
By the time Kyoya was sitting up, everyone had left. The nurse had called Kyoya’s parents and there was a ride heading their way to pick him up. The room was very quiet as Tamaki sat back patiently and Kyoya tilted his head this way and that to test his balance. He took long slow breaths and just as long blinks to settle his nerves and mind.  
  
“Does this happen to you a lot?” Tamaki’s voice cut into the silence like a blade. The blonde watched Kyoya with worried blue eyes. “Exams aren’t for a while..” He paused, looking down at his folded hands. “So it’s not like you’re forgetting to drink anything.”  
  
“I’m hypotensive.” Kyoya stated. “You at least know that much already. It’s a low blood pressure condition. It _can_ be triggered by dehydration and cause fainting spells.” Grey-brown eyes watched the blue eyes closely for any reaction.

Tamaki was silent for a moment. He was upset about Kyoya being so unhealthy, and it only caused Kyoya to feel guilt. Tamaki finally spoke again. “So why are you letting yourseld get dehydrated? All you drank was coffee today, which is known for dehydrating a person. Why wouldn’t you think that maybe you should drink water?” Tamaki was worried that he was going to have to force constant reminders on Kyoya to make sure he drank water each day. Usually Kyoya was good at this sort of thing, but he must have been distracted with Club.  
  
“I just… forgot.” Kyoya shrugged. “I’ve been behind in my French class so I was working my ass off to catch up.” He admitted. He gave a little chuckle. “Which only reminds me now I should have asked you to help, since it is your first language.”  
  
“You should have.” The blonde agreed. “I think from here on out, you need to have a water bottle with you at all times. Or at least put reminders in your phone.”  
  
Kyoya’s eyebrows furrowed in thought and annoyance. Light glinted off his glasses, hiding the expression. _I don’t need to be treated like a child._ “I respect you trying to help me Tamaki, but I can handle myself.”  
  
“You clearly need help with that Kyoya.” Tamaki stated. He sat up straighter and looked his friend in the eyes. “I’m sure your parents will tell you the same thing. You’re forgetting that you need water.”  
  
There was a slight twitch to Kyoya’s left eyebrow.  
  
Kyoya hummed in response but that was all. He got to his feet slowly, checking his stability. He then grabbed his book bag and headed for the door. He was headed for the front of the school where he would be picked up by his ride. Tamaki followed him, but the walk through the school was silent and a little tense.

There was a black limousine that awaited Kyoya when they arrived in the front yard. Kyoya wasn’t in the mood for goodbyes, or trying to beg Tamaki to leave him alone. He walked right up and opened the door. After throwing his bag in he got in himself. Before Tamaki could catch up he slammed the door shut and locked it.   
  
Tamaki stopped short of the vehicle and looked a little hurt as he watched the pitch black window.  
  
Kyoya watched the blonde through the window. The driver awaited his order to drive off, but Kyoya was silent. After a long minute he gave in to his guilt and held the button down, rolling down the window.  
  
Tamaki had a bright smile as he stepped up and leaned in to the window. We was relieved Kyoya forgave him so quickly. “You know we just worry, right?”  
  
“I know you do, but I’ll be fine.” Kyoya said. He gave a small smile in return to help reassure Tamaki he was forgiven. Kyoya crossed his arms. “I’ll take better care of myself. But I promise you I had no idea I wasn’t drinking water. None of this is over stress or anything on purpose.”  
  
“I hope it isn’t. But I really do think you should carry a water bottle on you. If anything, it’ll remind you.” Tamaki pressed, he really wanted to make sure Kyoya wouldn’t faint again.  
  
“With you around I’ll have enough reminders.” Kyoya rolled his eyes. “Unless you find something to obsess over, which is usual. I wouldn’t be surprised if we both forgot.”  
  
Tamaki pursed his lips in worry. “That’s exactly my point. You’re the one who doesn’t forget things. So maybe put some reminders on your phone.”

“I don’t forget important things.” Kyoya defended himself. He wasn’t ready to let Tamaki win this argument. “I didn’t think a glass of water could be so important.” _I should have known._  
  
“Please Kyoya?”  
  
There it was. Kyoya had to look away from the large blue puppy eyes he was being shown. Tamaki was winning. “Fine.” He grumped. “Water bottle, got it.” He quickly pulled out his notebook from his bag and wrote it down next to the notes for Tomorrow’s Club event.  
  
“Thank you!” Tamaki instantly cheered up. The blonde pulled at the door handle to open it but it would not budge. Kyoya had not unlocked the doors. Tamaki tried to puppy eyes again.  
  
“Oh no.” Kyoya mused. “You’re not coming with me. I’m going home to work.”  
  
“Awe.” Tamaki whimpered but stepped back. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes, I’ll see you then, Daddy.” Kyoya teased.  
  
“Bye Mommy.” Tamaki gave a happy wave and watched as the limousine drove off with his friend. _Please be safe, Kyoya._

 


	2. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Club must deal with a day of Hosting without their beloved Kyoya.

Friday was one of the most important days in club this month, being it was the day the month’s event was hosted. Dressing up and changing the club’s room around was the usual, but once a month the club really went all out. This brought it more guests than usual. This also meant Kyoya was a much needed part in these events considering how much background and paperwork he did for the club. But this time Kyoya was not going to be around to help.  
  
Tamaki shut his phone with a soft clap after ending a call with Kyoya. He had just received the bad news that Kyoya wasn’t going to be coming to school, doctor’s orders. The blonde sighed to himself and looked round the Club’s room. It was just before homeroom and only he and the twins were in the room, having all showed up to school early. Tamaki watched as the twins sat nearby at a small table and fussed over Hikaru’s lime green cast he had gotten after his accident on the Horse-drawn carriage.

It wasn’t long before everyone from the Club was in the room. Tamaki had sent out a text to the remaining members to show up before classes started. The Princely teen stood up, carrying a worried expression on his face. He faced his Club and stood straighter. “Kyoya is out sick today.” he explained. “I’d like to say we can do this event without him, but I’ll leave it up to you. Do you want to keep the event going or push it back to next Friday?” Sure Tamaki was confident they could keep the event going and things would go fine, but he still felt like a group discussion was needed on it. He didn’t want to put pressure on anyone who didn’t want to do the event without Kyoya.

Hikaru was the first to talk, giving out an exasperated sigh. “We don’t _need_ Kyoya all the time, you know.”

“I think he does a lot more for the club than you realize.” Haruhi grumbled, shooting Hikaru a quick glare.  
  
“He does a lot for the club.” Tamaki added. “Like keep track of the guest count, budget and Haruhi’s debt. He always has a plan for where everything goes when we set up. The upcoming event’s plans are with him right now at home.”  
  
Haruhi mumbled to herself that her debt had been paid off, but didn’t bring it up as an argument. This wasn’t the time.  
  
“I don’t know if we can do this without him, Tamaki.” Kaoru voiced his concerns. “He’s the one who keeps all of us in line.”  
  
Hikaru’s eyes widened at his brother’s comment, an idea clicking in his mind. He glanced at his brother, then the rest of the club. “Why don’t Kaoru and I go get these plans? It’ll only take an hour, and we have 3 until the mid-day event.”  
  
Tamaki thought out loud, a hand to his chin. “That’s set up time lost…”  
  
“Not really.” Haruhi pointed out. “In the next hour we all just have class. It’ll be fine if they leave right now.”  
  
“I’ll go. I have free period.” The Club King finally said after a moment of silent thought. “Mori and Honey can open boxes for the event whole I am gone. But the rest of you need to go to class.” Tamaki ordered, giving each of them a look. He wanted to make sure no one would get behind in their lives just because Kyoya was a little sick. 

Honey and Mori stepped off to unpack the items needed for the day’s event. Honey wasn’t so helpful however, just throwing packing peanuts around. Mori only barely tolerated Honey’s mess.

The twins seemed a little disappointed not being able to go to Kyoya’s house, but they agreed it was the best plan.

Tamaki was let in the front gate and stood politely in the foyer of the estate as he waited for Kyoya. He had already texted him that he was there when he first got to the front gate. Either Tamaki was impatient, or Kyoya was taking forever. The blonde frowned to himself, wondering if he should go to Kyoya’s room instead of waiting for him here. As if on que Kyoya walked around the corner just then.

Kyoya looked scruffy. His jet black hair was a mess and he was wearing a loose tshirt and silky black pajama pants. The only thing neat about him was his just cleaned glasses. Since the Hypotensive Lord had been told by the Family Doctor to remain home instead of go to school, he simply had gone back to bed after the appointment.   
  
Tamaki felt guilty. He must have woken him up with his text.

“Hello.” Kyoya greeted him half heartedly.  
  
Tamaki gave his friend a bright smile in spite of his worries. He decided to get to the point as to not bother Kyoya for too long. Besides, he was on a time crunch. “Hey. Can I borrow your book with the plans for everything today? If not, then we have to cancel and I’d hate to disappoint all our guests like that.” Tamaki might have been using the guilt trip on Kyoya to get what he needed.  
  
As the Young Prince spoke Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. “I guess I don’t have a choice since you’re already here to get it. Please, you can come to my room.” Kyoya invited Tamaki further inside.

Tamaki hesitated a second, he really shouldn’t be bothering Kyoya too much. He then shrugged the thought away, it would only take a moment. He followed Kyoya through the estate. “You’ve never missed a day of school. It must be really weird for you.” He said, trying to strike up conversation.

“Don’t remind me of my guilt.” Kyoya commented. He lead Tamaki up the stairs and into his personal living room, that eventually lead to his bedroom. There was a forest green binder on the coffee table. “There it is, take it.” Kyoya said. He stopped and put his hand on the back of his neck, reminding him his hair was a mess. He embarrassedly attempted to flatten the black spikes on his head.

Tamaki stepped over the soft white carpet, not wearing his shoes of course. He picked up the binder and looked back at Kyoya, watching for a second as Kyoya pulled a white fuzzy from his hair and looked at it like an alien object. He spoke, bringing the Kyoya back to reality. “Will you be back to school on Monday?” In reality he waited the extra few seconds to stall, he really did want to see how Kyoya was fairing, home alone with no one to love and take care of him. Tamaki was fighting of his instincts to take care of Mommy. 

“I’m sure I will be. But tomorrow I start a medication for my blood pressure. If it makes me sick I might not participate in Hosting, but I will still do all the background work.” He assured, seaming to notice the hurt look that suddenly appeared on Tamaki’s face that the blonde didn;t even know was there.   
  
“A new medication? I thought the fainting was from dehydration?” The concerned look did not go away from the blonde’s expression.  
  
Kyoya gave a little sigh. He was exhausted, mostly mentally. “It was a combination of things.” He tried to explain in short. “I don;t think you should worry about me though. My Family Doctor is always on call.”

The Frenchman straightened up, puffing out his chest a bit. “It is my job as Club King to make sure every Host it at peak performance.” Tamaki boasted, but his posture shrunk again, his sparkling blue eyes looking into Kyoya’s gray-brown. “But if you’re not up to it, you can get a full guest treatment instead.”

Kyoya was flattered, but he his it behind a laugh. “What are we, a Brothel?”   
  
“No.!” Tamaki gasped all too dramatically. “Our guests are far above such a… commoner place. I’ll have to ask you to never refer to our Club as such a thing again.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kyoya responded, though he sounded more mischievous than apologetic.”  
  
Tamaki gave a small sigh and looked down at the binder. “You’ll call if you need anything, right?: He asked. “I’m not asking as the Club King.” He then looked back up at Kyoya, his eyes wet with worry. His emotions were bringing tears to his eyes, as they often did. “I’m asking as your friend.”  
  
Kyoya gave the blonde a confide look. “You don’t have to keep reminding me you’re my friend. Is something wrong?”  
  
“Nothing’s wrong.” Tamaki said, though for some reason it felt like a lie. “I’m just worried about you. I’m allowed to be.”

“Yes, I apologize.” He used one finger to adjust his glasses. He sat on the nearest couch with an airy thud. “You really don’t have to worry about me.”

“I don’t have to, but I’m going to.” Tamaki couldn’t help his stubborn nature. “Thanks for the plans. I need to get back to Club.”  
  
“Thank you for visiting. Even if it was just for the Club.” Kyoya said, sincerity in his voice.  
  
“I’ll come back after school. We can hang out.”  
  
“Oh, lucky me. I’ll be waiting.” Kyoya grinned. 

The blonde returned the smile and politely lead himself out of the estate.

**The Host Club is now Open for Business!**  
  
“Which one’s Hikaru?!” The Twins said in unison. The two were currently hosting 3 girls, all with huge brown eyes and blushing pink cheeks. It was obvious though their eyes were more on the Redheads’ shirtless bodies rather than their faces. The boys were both in hawaiian flower themed swim trunks, both identical Orange, black and yellow.  
  
The theme of the Club’s event was California Surfer, an idea implanted in Tamaki’s mind with Kyoya’s little hints and tricks; hiding magazines and website links here and there. The floor of the room had been covered in a large tarp and the floor them filled with white sand imported from beaches in Florida. In wasn’t exactly California but the girls who’ve never been to America wouldn’t know the difference; and neither would Haruhi. Real palm trees in pots were in each corner of the room, and Piano had a whicker bench that went well with the environment. Whicker furniture replaced the usual tables and couches that littered the room. Everyone was required to leave their shoes at the door, mostly to not get sand in them.  
  
Not far off from the Twins were a pair of girls who were chatting with each other joyfully. “Wow, Haruhi is so cute today, and he’s so modest.” They commented while glancing over at the boy in question. Haruhi of course was wearing a t-shirt with her blue hawaiian themed trunks.  
  
“Yeah.” The second girl replied. “It’s so sweet that he chooses not to take off his shirt.”  
  
Tamaki, a few paces away turned his attention to Haruhi briefly as well. He wished he could have gotten Haruhi into a bikini but that clearly was never possible during an event.  
  
The three girls who were with the Twins spoke to each other quietly for a moment. The brunette nodded and turned to the Twins again. She pointed to Kaoru. “You’re Hikaru.” All three of the girls said.  
  
“Uh oh, you got it wrong!” The Redheads said cheerily. “He’s Hikaru!” Kaoru said, pointing to his Identical brother.  
  
“Or am I Kaoru?” The older Twin teased. He leaned towards the nearest girl with a mischievous grin. All three girls squealed excitedly, Kaoru wincing a little from the sound. The girl Hikaru had teased nearly fainted she became so flustered.  
  
Kaoru was trying his best not to laugh at the girls. “We wore matching shorts today just to make it even harder to tell us apart.” He explained to the three. He gestured to his and Hikaru’s attire.  
  
“Yeah.” Hikaru snickered. “Too bad no one ever wins the game.” The boy spoke dramatically, as if it was the cause of all his sadness. “All we ever want in the world is to be… seen as individuals.” He forced his eyes to go moist.  
  
“Awwweee.” The girls cooed.  
  
“I know what you mean Dear Brother.” Kaoru leaned his weight onto Hikaru’s chest. He forced tears to his own golden eyes. “What must we do to be seen as separate people?” The light sparkled over a single tear that slid down the younger brother’s face.  
  
Hikaru pulled Kaoru close to his own face with a light touch to the chin. Their noses were nearly touching. “Oh Kaoru.. Don’t cry. I’ll always be able to tell you apart.” He used his thumb to wipe away the tear.

There was a terribly high pitched squeal that came from all three girls. Kaoru did his best not to break character and cover one ear from the sound.   
  
“That’s only because you live with me.” He responded to Hikaru. “What about them?” He pointed to the girls.

“What about them? You don’t need them.” Hikaru moved closer to his match, his breath on Kaoru’s face lightly because they were so close. It was clear to Kaoru that Hikaru was doing his best not to burst into laughter. “You have me.”

The younger brother leaned in even closer, almost touching their faces together. Kaoru’s head was tilted to the right just slightly. It looked like the two brothers were about to kiss. He let Hikaru wipe away more of his tears, the corners of his mouth turning up a little with a smile. “Oh Hikaru.” He said so dramatically. “You always know what to say to make me feel better.”  
  
The brothers held their position for just a moment, letting the girls soak in the moment. Finally Hikaru couldn’t take it anymore and he pulled away. “Thanks for playing with us, Ladies.” He said cheerfully. “You get another shot at the game tomorrow.”  
  
Kaoru stepped away as well. He mirrored Hikaru’s posture and the two looked perfect together as always. “You’ll get it some day. Nice try though.”  
  
Haruhi was finally in between clients. She sighed to herself, happy to have a moment of peace. Sure she loved Hosting, but it was draining when they were missing a Team Member. Tamaki was on a break as well and found the opportunity to step over to Haruhi.  
  
“It’s a shame Kyoya isn’t here.” Haruhi commented. “He loves doing the events.”  
  
“I know. He was so excited about this one too.” Tamaki said. Haruhi wouldn’t have agreed, but she know Tamaki had known Kyoya a lot longer and knew when the other boy was showing some sort of emotion Haruhi wouldn’t have noticed. “But..” Tamaki gave a long sigh. “Doctor’s Appointments are important, and Health comes before Club.”  
  
“Kyoya seems to think School comes before Health.” Haruhi pointed out. She was still annoyed with Kyoya for ignoring his own health to keep up with his already amazing grades. But she reminded herself she had no idea what it was like in the Ootori family and what their expectations were.  
  
“He still does. He’s got a pile of homework at home to work on.” Tamaki said with a smile.  
  
Haruhi gave a hum in response, not too amused by that. Luckily she had a good distraction as she heard her name called from one of the guests. She nodded to Tamaki politely and walked away to return to Hosting.  
  
The blonde teen turned to look around the room at how the rest of the Club was fairing. He took a minute to just sift his feet in the white sand, trying to calm his own nerves. Seeing Mori, taller than the guests he was working with, Tamaki chose to step over to him.  
  
The tall teen stood hear two guests who were sitting in beach chairs. Mori was shirtless and wore dark blue Hawaiian themed swim trunks. At his left side he carefully balanced a large blue surf board in the sand, and in his right hand he was holding a colorful fruity drink for one of his guests. Mori’s dark brown eyes calmly watched as Honey wiggled around happily in the lap of of of the girls. 

Mori gave Tamaki a nod of acknowledgement when the French teen came over. 

“And then Takashi came in, and save the day! He saved me life!” Honey was boasting to the girls a clearly made up story. The two girls were going crazy over it anyway. Honey was beaming with happiness as he basked in the attention. 

“How’s everything going over here?” Tamaki asked.

Mori gave a nod again. “Fine.” Was all he said.  
  
“Oh Honey, you’re sooo adorable.” One of the girls piped up. “And I’m sure Mori-Senpai is so proud to have been so brave.”  
  
“He is!” Honey cheered. “He always beats the bullies up! Afterward we had cake and everything was all better!” The little blonde gave a childish giggle. The girls were responding just as Honey wanted as they smothered him with love.  
  
Mori gave the tiniest of smiles, causing the girls to flush and become flustered.

“Kaoru!” Hikaru’s voice suddenly broke the moment as he yelled from across the room. Mori and Tamaki’s attention was turned to sound. “We agreeD I get the red one!” Hikaru argued.  
  
“But red is my favorite color!” Kaoru whined back. The second twin tried tugging the red board towards himself again.  
  
Hikaru crossed his arms with a stubborn grunt. “I called it and you know it.”  
  
“I can;t tell if they’re really fighting or not.” Tamaki heard Haruhi say to her guest a few feet away.

Tamaki glanced up at Mori, hoping to see a worried expression that would reassure him of his own worries. He was disappointed to find himself unable to read the elder teen’s expression.   
  
“You did not!” Kaoru retorted. “I never heard you call it!” 

Haruhi gave out a loud exasperated noise. The brunette grabbed her own red board from the sand and carried it over to Hikaru. “Here.” She said in a grumpy tone. She shoved the board into Hikaru’s arms and took the blue one from his side that he clearly didn’t want. 

Hikaru had to blink a few times to remove the look of shock from his face, and when Haruhi was far enough away he leaned towards Kaoru. “She ruined our plan.”  
  
Kaoru was confused as well. “No fair, ruining the fun.” He mumbled.

“I don’t think they were fighting.” Honey said to Mori as the room dispersed into the cheerfulness it had been before. Everyone was quick to shrug off the argument. Mori just hummed in agreement. 

“What should we do now?” Kaoru asked his brother. The two didn’t really have a backup plan.  
  
“New guests.” Hikaru pointed out, nodded to the girls just walking into the room. “We can play the Hikaru game.” He linked arms with Kaoru and the two of them marched off with big smiles to go entertain the girls.

At the end of the day everything had gone well and according to plan, despite the Twins not always getting their way. Haruhi had lucked out of having to clean up after the event as she sat at a small table in the corner of the room. She had a small black notebook with her that she was writing in, keeping track of the days results. With a tiny calculator she sat with a scowl, adding up the guest count and point earnings between the Club members. There was still a lot of accounting to be done for the paperwork but that was to be left for Kyoya to finish up. His skills far exceeded anyone else in Club so it made him the only trustworthy one for the job.

The Princely King was standing in the center of the room, still barefoot, though in his school attire again. He hadn’t managed to put his sicks and shoes back on quite yet. He was eagerly ordering the others around, giving pointers on their cleaning jobs. He himself was folding up some of the beach chairs and stacking them for Mori to take away. When the blonde felt pleased with how productive everyone was being he stepped over to spy on haruhi’s work.  
  
“How did we do?” He asked.

“I’m not exactly sure what our usual is.” Haruhi stated. She tapped the eraser of her pencil lightly against her lower lip. This brought Tamaki’s attention to the action and he bit in own lip in response. “I know we were short about ten regular guests.” She continued. “I assume they usually come to see Kyoya. But we had four new guests today, which I am also sure the twins probably scared off.”

“That game they play does scare off an occasional guest.” Tamaki replied. “But no matter!” He moved one hand to gesture as he spoke. “We did a wonderful job today, and everyone should be proud!”  
  
Yaaayy.” Hikaru said half heartedly in a dry tone. He was exhausted from the long Club hours and the hard clean up. 

Haruhi turned back to the notebook and wrote a few more things down before shutting the book. She slid the book across the wood surface towards Tamaki. “I’m sure you’ll be seeing Kyoya first on Monday, so you can give it to him yourself.”  
  
“Can we go home now?” Kaoru asked, suppressing a yawn.

“I’ll be sure to get this to him.” Tamaki said, picking up the book. “Yes, you can all go home now.” He dismissed the Club and faced Haruhi again. “And thank you for keeping the records.” His blue eyes twinkled with his sincere smile.  
  
The Club members around them made sure everything was spotless before they grabbed up their bags and headed out. Tamaki had put the black book into his own bag and was tying up his shoes, one foot on a chair at a time.  
  
Haruhi stood to leave, but turned to Tamaki first. “You know Senpai, you don’t have to stress over Kyoya so much. I can tell you are.”  
  
The 2nd year classman’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Haruhi speechless for a few seconds. How could she have known he was so worried about his best friend? He finally straightened himself up, standing on both feet again. “It’s a part of my Kingly Burden.” He over-dramatized. “One of my Club Members is ill and I cannot rest until I’m certain that he is well again.” He forced a small smile, somehow that felt like a lie. It was much more than that, wasn’t it?  
  
“This isn’t a wolf pack you know.” The girl argued. “But it would be unlike you not to worry. I’m glad Kyoya has someone like you to do that for him.”  
  
Tamaki smiled a little wider. “Thank you Haruhi. You can go home now. I’ll see you Monday.”  
  
Haruhi returned the smile and gave a quick polite bow. “I’ll see you then.” And she left the room, leaving Tamaki to his own thoughts.  
  
**Theater of Tamaki’s Mind**

The evening bluish light was coming through the large windows in Kyoya’s bedroom. It tinted the room with a pale blue-grey and made it feel very homey and comfortable. Tamaki was sat on the white sheets of the bed, in his arms a very tired Kyoya was resting. The black haired teen wasn’t wearing his glasses, and he gave a cute yawn and blinked his eyes a bit.  
  
Tamaki had spent the whole weekend with his best friend, cooking for him, bringing him water, helping him stay clean and change clothes. Kyoya couldn’t thank Tamaki enough.  
  
As the room faded to a burning yellow from the sunset, which logically wasn;t possible since Kyoya’s windows faced to the East, Tamaki ran a few fingers throughKyoya’s raven locks.  
  
In response and ver unexpectedly Kyoya leaned up and pressed his lips lightly to Tamaki’s. Tamaki returned the kiss, smiling into it.

The scene ended like a record scratch. Tamaki stood alone in the Club room, surrounded in complete silence. The only thing he knew for sure at the moment was his face felt like it was on fire it was so red. His right hand came up and touched his lips softly, the song touch of Kyoya’s lips still remained. He had… enjoyed it.   
  
Quickly the blonde hurried to leave the room, the only thoughts in his head was how much he wanted to kiss Kyoya for real.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
